


Study Break

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Getting high, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Harvard! Barba. Companion piece to Study Buddies. Based off the prompt: “Who brought pot brownies to the bake sale?!”)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 11





	Study Break

“I am so stressed out. I have been studying for hours and I still can’t get this. Our final is in one week and I am going to fail!” you whined, tossing your notebook towards the wall.

Rafael ducked as your notebook flew past him. He walked over to where you sitting cross-legged on your bed. “Hermosa, you are going to pass. You know the material, but you get in your own head.” He emphasized the end of his sentence by tapping his temple with his pointer finger.

“I know I do. I don’t know how to get around that,” you sighed. Sitting up on your knees, you looked up at your boyfriend. “I think I need some stress relief. I need to unwind from all of this studying.”

“Do you now?” Rafael asked, his eyes twinkling.

You nodded and tugged Rafael’s maroon t-shirt, lowering him to you so that you could kiss him. Rafael returned your kiss, pulling you up from the bed. His arms wrapped around your waist and you locked your arms around his neck.

“I think I know a way to relieve that stress,” Rafael murmured, nuzzling your neck. His hands reached down to your rear, before lifting your floral babydoll and giving you a good squeeze.

“Oh, do enlighten me,” you replied playfully, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, the spring fling carnival is happening. How about we go check it out, play a couple of games? Just unwind for a bit,” Rafael suggested, lowering your the hem of your dress.

You crinkled your nose at Rafael. “That’s not what I had in mind,” you grumbled. You placed your hands on Rafael’s chest, feeling the warmth of his body. You looked up at him, and Rafael returned the stare into your eyes. He cupped one side of your face and with his other free hand, he smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen across your face. Rafael placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I think, we can find a way to do both,” Rafael replied with a wink. “Come on, I will buy you some cotton candy.”

***

You didn’t want to admit it, but Rafael was right. You were having fun. The two of you walked hand in hand, passing the various booths that were set up. The two of you stopped to watch a corn hole tournament that was underway when you spotted a booth advertising a bake sale.

“Hey,” You nudged Rafael. “Going to get a cookie; want anything?” Rafael shook his head before reaching into his pocket and taking out a five dollar bill. “My treat.”

You pressed a kiss on Rafael’s cheek. “Be right back.” You walked over to the booth and spotted a fellow floor mate manning it.

“Hey!” You greeted as you perused the trays of desserts laid out. “How’s it going?” ‘Pass the Dutchie’ played on the stereo in the background. You chuckled.

“Y/N! What’s up? How are finals going?” Miriam McGill greeted you.

You rolled your eyes. “Kill me now. I am doomed.”

“I hear that,” Miriam sympathized with a nod.

You cocked your head. “Never took you for a baker.”

“Just covering for my roommate. She went to go grab us some beers. Here, have a brownie.”

“Oh I have money,” you shook your head.

“Nah girl, I’m good,” Miriam replied. “Go and have fun with that cute boyfriend of yours.” You turned towards Rafael who was still watching the corn-hole tournament.

You smiled and offered a small wave to Miriam. “Thanks.”

You jogged back towards Rafael. “Hey, get anything good?” Rafael asked.

“Just a brownie; here’s your cash - it was on the house,” you smiled handing Rafael back his cash. You pulled on his hand and led him away. “Come on, lets keep going.”

A self proclaimed chocoholic, you pretty much downed the brownie in just a few bites. You licked your fingers as Rafael tried his hand at knocking down milk bottles.

“Well, I am not any better at this than I was at 7,” Rafael groaned. He threw the ball once more, the ball missing completely. You looked at Rafael confused. You felt wonderfully relaxed - even slightly detached from the world. All your cares and worries were gone. ‘Finals? What finals?’ You wondered as you stared at the throngs of people at the carnival.

“Y/N? Y/N?” Rafael shook your shoulder, trying to gain your attention. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” You turned to Rafael before giving him a huge grin. “Rafa-eeeelll!” You squealed emphasizing the last syllable of your boyfriend’s name. “I am so good!” You then burst into a fit of giggles.

Rafael stared at you puzzled but the realization hit him pretty quickly having seen people back home get high. “Who brought pot brownies to the bake sale?!”

You wrapped your arms around Rafael, and twirled the two of you. Rafael grabbed you by the waist to keep you steady.

“Did you know how cute you are?” You asked him. “You’re really cute. So cute. I don’t know how you don’t have a line of girls after you. Or a line of guys!” You exclaimed, giggling some more.

“You need to go lay down, mi amor. Come on,” Rafael pressed, taking your hand in his and leading you back to your dorm.

As you walked back with Rafael, you wondered in amazement at your surroundings and you expressed that to him. “Do you think the trees talk to each other? Do you think they feel pain when we cut them down?”

Rafael chuckled. “No mi amor. I don’t think the trees feel pain.”

***

Fifteen minutes later you and Rafael were back at your dorm room. “Ok, y/n, it’s time to lay down,” Rafael replied.

“I think I know how I want to spend my time…” You walked over to your stereo and turned on the station. Sophie B. Hawkins’ “Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover” was playing. You swayed to the song, walking back to Rafael.

“Mmmm,” you hummed contentedly, closing your eyes. Rafael bent his head to kiss you. His tongue darted out, seeking permission to explore yours and you opened your mouth to let him. Your tongues dueled against each other’s. Rafael’s hands dropped to your sides and he ran his fingers up your arms, grazing ever so slightly but enough to cause you to shiver.

Reaching around, you pressed your hand down to the front of Rafael’s jeans, feeling his erection. You palmed his member for a few seconds when Rafael reached down to still your movement. “Y/n, we can’t have sex while you’re high as a kite.”

You pouted. “But, but…please?”

Rafael shook his head. “Sorry sweetheart. Later, when you’re you again.” He led you to your bed and climbed in after you.

“You’re a good guy Rafael Barba. The best,” you murmured. Rafael stroked your hair, while you snuggled against his chest, sleeping off your high. He pressed another kiss to you head.

“So I’ve been told,” Rafael sighed.

FIN


End file.
